Setting Fire to the Rain
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Leo is a bit down during the celebration for Nico's safe return to camp. The reason? His most recent crush. But at the end of the night, he will be more than happy. The reason? His new boyfriend. Leo/Percy slash


PJatO || Lercy || PJatO || Lercy || Setting Fire to the Rain || Lercy || PJatO || Lercy || PJatO

Title: Setting Fire to the Rain – The Burning, Wild Passion of Fire and Water

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; after fictional Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Leo/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper (mentioned), Jason/Reyna (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Jake Mason, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse la Rue, Juniper

Summary: After Nico di Angelo had been successfully returned to the Greeks and Romans, they part ways, each going back to their own camp for now to ponder their options. Camp Half-Blood is in full-blown party mood, thus they decide to have a bonfire. It leaves Leo to think.

Here it is - number five of the Percy Pairing Poll! I'm so proud that I actually managed to write the first ten pairings for that. Now I'm only four more separated from... Ah, damn, the threesome poll... Well, first the pairings. Thought I'm not feeling happy about number four... I seriously don't like Luke. But then again, that makes Lukercy a challenge. And I like challanges. So we'll see what'll come forth from the next one.

First please enjoy this one, because I completely enjoyed writing it too!

**Setting Fire to the Rain**

_The Burning, Wild Passion of Fire and Water_

It was a night of celebration.

The Argo II had successfully invaded Rome and rescued Nico di Angelo. Though once the rescue had been a success, the Romans and the Greeks had parted ways again, to define strategics for themselves. Sadly enough, that also meant Jason Grace leaving again. Not that Leo could blame his best friend, he hadn't seen his girlfriend Reyna and his old friends in months. He had been homesick. And Leo didn't blame him, but he could right about now use his best friend's advice...

"Why the pouty face, brother?", asked Nyssa critically, sitting down next to the fire-bender. "Jake! Our little firebug is being pouty! Get over here!"

Only seconds later, the oldest child of Hephaestus fell down on Leo's other side, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. All three of them stared at the Latino intensely.

"Well, what's the matter?", asked Jake confused, taking a sip of his wine.

"Perhaps he's sick", mused Will curiously from Jake's lap.

"Love-sick", snickered the daughter of Hephaestus.

"Shut up, Nys", grunted the fire-bender.

"I guess you hit target there, sis", grinned Jake amused. "Well, who's the lucky gal this time?"

"No girl", mumbled Leo and blushed slightly.

"Oh", smirked the son of Apollo broadly. "Very well, who's the _boy_ that stole your heart then?"

The blush on the Latino's cheeks burned harder. And so did his hair.

"Oh please, stop it, Leo!", grunted Nyssa. "We don't need you to burn our camp down!"

"Not my fault", pouted Leo and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Just spill it, Leo", urged Jake on, elbowing the younger demi-god.

"It's Percy, okay!", exclaimed the Latino.

He stared at his siblings wide-eyed and blushed even harder, cursing beneath his breath.

"Percy, as in... Percy Jackson?", asked Jake dumbfounded.

"Who else?", hissed Leo irritated. "Percy, as in the greatest hero of the century!"

With that said, the Latino stood and stormed off, leaving the other three Greeks alone.

"I think it's serious this time", mumbled Nyssa thoughtful. "Lady Aphrodite got him."

"Wouldn't have thought he'd swing that way. After all his countless attempts of hitting on... well, every female he meets", blinked Jake surprised.

"You never know when love will hit", smiled Will dreamily and stood.

"Hey, wait up!", disagreed his boyfriend with a pout. "I thought we could make out a bit!"

"When I return, horny tinkerer", chuckled the son of Apollo. "But for now I'll go and get your brother something to cheer him up."

He was well aware of the confused children of Hephaestus watching him. Humming a distant melody, he entered the woods to go and look for one Percy Jackson. He simply had to follow the loud voice of Clarisse. Where the daughter of Ares was, the rest of Percy's friends weren't far. And soon enough the group was found, sitting around Juniper's tree. The tree nymph herself was sitting in front of it. Left of her sat Rachel and Clarisse, right of her Piper and Annabeth. And between Piper and Clarisse, opposite of Juniper, was Nico di Angelo sitting.

"Oh, I wish Grover would be here", sighed the nymph depressed. "I miss him dearly..."

"Don't worry, your boy will soon return from his mission too", grinned Rachel.

"You're the oracle, we'll believe you on that one", chuckled Nico amused.

"Oh, and you two, stop it", growled Clarisse irritated.

"Why?", pouted Piper, hiding her face in Annabeth's shoulder.

"You're just jealous because Chris is off with Travis and Connor doing mischief", piped Annabeth.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the daughter of Aphrodite and stuck her tongue out at Clarisse, who in return glared slightly and turned to Nico.

"Very well, rather tell us again how exactly you managed to get yourself kidnapped."

"Right, because you haven't made enough fun of me because of that", grunted the Ghost Prince.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys", chuckled Will amused, catching the attention of them all.

"Oh, Will! You going to join us? Where's the one calling you his better half?", grinned Annabeth.

"Back at the party where you guys are missed", smirked the son of Apollo.

"Oh... Well, it was so noisy and all", shrugged Piper with a frown.

"Yeah, we needed a bit more privacy", nodded Rachel solemnly.

"Well, how may we help you, Will?", smiled Juniper kindly.

"I've been looking for Percy", replied the blonde boy. "Thought he would be with you guys..."

"Percy hadn't been feeling well, he said he wanted to be for himself for a while", said Nico.

"No idea where your highness went after that", shrugged Clarisse. "Either the lake or his bed."

"Stop always making fun of him", chided Annabeth. "He had been through a lot."

There was a shadow passing the brunette's face and Will saw that she was well aware of that. Clarisse had after all been quite worried for their friend too. And now, after all the months of being someplace he didn't know himself, put away to sleep, and then running through the US on his own, meeting wolves and Romans and fighting again, Percy had a hard time adjusting to Camp Half-Blood again it seemed. Will frowned for another moment before he left. It couldn't be helped if Percy went to bed early. Leo would have to deal with his own pouting alone and he could return to his boyfriend to continue as Jake had planned...

/break\

Leo kicked a stone out of his way, his hands deep in his pockets. Why did his siblings have to be so nosy? Of course he enjoyed that they cared that much for him and all, but he would have preferred to keep that one to himself. It was embarrassing enough as it was.

He, the one burning everything, falling in love with the son of oceans and rain. He had only found out about his heritage as a demi-god mere months ago while Percy had already rescued the world one time. How would he ever be able to impress the son of Poseidon if he even failed to get a normal girl to like him...?

Besides, fire and water. That just didn't work. He chuckled darkly as a raindrop hit his nose. Staring up into the starry sky, he noticed the thick clouds gathering at some spots of it, pouring their water down on them. Just what he needed. Flicking his wrist once, he set the raindrops on fire. Something he had noticed that he could do a couple of weeks ago. Annabeth had said that it wasn't quite the rain, that he could just simply create flames wherever he wanted, but the raindrops helped him by giving him a point to focus on. A target to burn, so to say. And the heat did the rest of the work, vaporizing the water. Shaking his head, he watched the sparks of fire raining down to extinguish shortly before they hit the ground. Either the flames vaporized the water or the water extinguished the flames. This or that, fire and water couldn't exist next to each other.

So why should he and the greatly cherished son of Poseidon ever work?!

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Leo startled and stared over at the lake. The fire of his raindrops reflected in those mesmerizing, sea-green eyes. The black hair clung to the beautiful face as Percy Jackson slowly emerged from the lake, at least his upper body. His very naked, glistering, well-defined, naked upper body. Without even noticing, he walked up to the half-naked Sea Prince.

"P—Percy... What are you doing here?", asked Leo wide-eyed and flustered.

"I haven't been feeling all that comfortable in the crowd... The time alone had made me a bit... I don't know", shrugged Percy slightly. "And I always feel better in the water..."

"Ah, sure", nodded the son of Hephaestus slowly.

"Can you do more?", asked the Sea Prince and tilted his head, extending his hand.

"More?", asked the Latino confused.

"Yeah", nodded Percy. "Something like that..."

The son of Poseidon lifted his hand, forming a dolphin out of water. The animal chirped and sprang around in the water, waving it's fin at Leo. The Latino was fascinated by this and wanted to try it himself. The sparks of the burning rain gathered to a formless ball, Leo concentrating hard.

"Wow, okay _that_ is amazing!", exclaimed the Sea Prince.

The fire-bender blinked slowly and looked at what he had managed to do. And he had to agree with Percy. This was really neat. A little burning bird, looking like a peacock, flew from Leo over to Percy. The smile on the Sea Prince's lips though was so much more beautiful than the little phoenix Leo had created. The bird stopped half-way between them, beckoning Percy closer. And the son of Poseidon obeyed, though then the phoenix started to circle the Sea Prince and Percy turned around. That was the moment Leo noticed that Percy was not half-naked. He was completely nude. The Latino blushed furiously, but found it impossible to not stare at those round, perfect cheeks. Percy was still busy admiring the phoenix, not even noticing that he stood there so exposed.

"You're amazing, Leo Valdez", whispered Percy impressed. "And you should get out of your clothes if you don't want them soaked wet."

Leo blinked and shook his head, looking down at himself. The water stood up to his knees.

"No, I'm fine", mumbled the Latino.

"Well, but I'm not", chuckled the Sea Prince, throwing a seductive look over his shoulder.

"Mh?", was all the son of Hephaestus was able to say.

"I'm naked, you're not. I think that's unfair. Besides, we're all alone. No need to feel ashamed."

Percy grinned encouragingly at him and Leo was sure that this boy was not a normal demi-god. He was a siren. Because without even intending to, the Latino simply had to obey the Sea Prince and shed his clothes, throwing them mindlessly onto the shore. He stepped closer to the boy being illuminated by the firebird. It was certainly the most beautiful thing Leo had ever seen. The naked son of Poseidon, with the mighty phoenix sitting on his hand, the boy half-turned to the Latino so Leo could see the muscular back, the temptingly beautiful ass, the breathtaking smile.

"Come closer, I don't bite", chuckled Percy amused.

And once again, his body acted without his permission, until he was only inches behind the Sea Prince. Percy turned his head some more to grin up at Leo.

"I never met someone like you", whispered the son of Poseidon.

"Someone... like me?", asked Leo slowly and worried.

Someone as uncontrolled as him? Leo had heard it quite often – most of the time from Clarisse or Annabeth or someone else who was fighting longer than him. That he didn't take it serious enough, that he joked too much. But he took it serious, he was just so nervous, fearing he would mess up again, hurt someone he loved, disappoint them... And he covered that with jokes.

"Someone so powerful", replied Percy.

"What?", blinked the son of Hephaestus dumbfounded.

"It had taken me strong, emotional disarrays to use my powers so focused when I had been in the training state you're in at the moment", explained the Sea Prince. "You're powerful."

"I don't know", shrugged Leo and averted his eyes.

"You seem to think so little of yourself", chided the son of Poseidon critically. "But there is no reason to. You're amazing, Leo Valdez. The way you fight, the way you protect your friends. It amazed me. And I like being amazed. You're funny and... well, handsome."

"Handsome?", gaped Leo surprised.

His hair caught fire as the naked Sea Prince pressed up against him, leaning his head back to rest against Leo's shoulder, half-lid sea-green eyes staring up at the Latino. And Leo tried to keep his erection away as good as possible, but the creek between those soft, firm cheeks was rubbing against his slowly hardening member. And that was so not helpful.

"What are you doing?!", exclaimed Leo, wanting to pull away.

He wanted to, because it was inappropriate to be that close to the great hero, to be naked with the great hero, to be all alone in a lake with a hard-on and the great hero. But his body wanted to stay.

"I spend the last few months all alone before I arrived at Camp Jupiter. And all I wanted was some kindness and peace", whispered Percy. "Kindness I got, but not from many. And peace... Peace seems to be a tale you tell children so they go to sleep..."

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with... well...", mumbled the confused Latino.

"The closest thing to peace we can get is having someone who is strong enough to protect themselves and to protect you", murmured the son of Poseidon. "Don't misunderstand me, I love my friends, my family, but... Annabeth is clever and Clarisse is strong, but controlling an element like that is... I think it's the most powerful a demi-god can get. You and me, we're different."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing", grunted Leo with a frown.

"Because we could be different together", smirked Percy amused.

"What makes you think-"

"The fact that even though I'm practically grinding against you, you still haven't pulled back, or the fact that your cock is poking my ass. Or the fact that I heard you saying that you're crushing on me", grinned the Sea Prince, leaning up some more to place a soft kiss on Leo's lips.

Percy moaned into their kiss as the Latino gripped his waist hard to grind against him.

"Why would you want me?", murmured Leo confused. "You're perfect."

"Because your phoenix is still circling us, even though I hope that my ass is distracting you at least a bit", grinned Percy. "You're more powerful than you know yourself. And you're a good person. And you made me laugh in Rome, even though I wasn't feeling like laughing. I've been feeling awkward coming back, everyone had moved on with their lives while I was gone. And I don't know if you did it on purpose, but you made me feel home again here even though we didn't know each other before. I really like you, Leo. You impressed me in more ways than I thought possible."

"I... What does that mean?", whispered the son of Hephaestus unsure.

"We're naked, we're alone, we're hard. Do I have to spell it for you?", chuckled the Sea Prince.

"Oh no, I know exactly what I want to do with you, but..."

Percy grinned broadly, turning around completely, grabbing Leo's face to pull him into another kiss, their members rubbing against each other. Both boys moaned at the feeling. The sparkling of the burning rain burst into bigger flames, the waves licked their bodies.

"I want to feel at complete ease again", whispered the son of Poseidon. "Make me feel at peace."

"At peace?", chuckled Leo amused. "I've never heard someone say that I had a calming effect."

"No, not calming", disagreed Percy with a smirk. "You're burning passion, you're fire."

"And you're wild and untamed, you're the sea", added the Latino.

"We're both two mighty, powerful forces. Strong and wild", grinned the Sea Prince and nodded. "And I want us to be as wild as possible until I'm so exhausted that I'll sleep for days."

"Challenge accepted", grinned Leo back and kissed the son of Poseidon again.

They walked a little bit until Percy's back was pressed against a pole of the fishing dock. Leo caught Percy's wrists, pressing them against the wood. The Sea Prince moaned and wrapped his legs around the Latino's waist. Leo bit and sucked the older demi-god's neck, slowly letting go of Percy's wrists to go for the prize. He parted the tempting cheeks to push both his index fingers into the way too tight, puckered hole. Percy hissed, clawing his nails into Leo's back. The waves around them became wilder, starting to whirl around in circles. And so did the fire rain, led by the phoenix.

"I think I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you", whispered the Latino softly.

"That's the way you work. At least according to Piper", grinned Percy, though then his grin turned into a frown. "But don't you dare falling for the next girl you see once you're through with me."

"I never got what I wanted", replied Leo and tilted his head to kiss the Sea Prince passionately. "Now that I got the best anyone could get, you don't think I'm stupid enough to let go of you again."

His fingers thrust in and out of the tightness, stretching it in preparation. The Sea Prince moaned and whimpered, urging the waves around them on.

"Stop it", whined Percy, baring his neck. "Stop teasing, Leo!"

The flames nearly exploded as Leo slowly pushed into the tight ass. Never before had he felt such an incredible thing. They nearly competed in their moaning while the Latino pondered the tight ass.

"So good", mewled the Sea Prince, pulling Leo into another kiss. "More, harder, please!"

The son of Hephaestus obeyed, thrusting harder, hitting Percy's sweet spot over and over again. If Leo had thought the Sea Prince looked good, oh, Percy sounded even better. And the feeling, the feeling was so much better than anything else. Was this some kind of treat for everything he had been through? Like a 'Sorry for the trouble, take this Sea Prince to your pleasing' from the fates?

"Harder, please, Leo, more, fuck me until I won't be able to sit tomorrow", demanded Percy.

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit the whole week", grinned Leo stupidly.

He went rougher and harder, Percy's back scratching the wood behind him while Leo pulled nearly all the way out to thrust even more brutal than before. The Sea Prince whimpered and mewled.

"Harder, deeper, Leo, gods, yes", gasped the son of Poseidon as his climax neared.

The Latino tried his best to concentrate on jerking the Sea Prince off during his last, harsh thrusts before both came at the same moment. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, the phoenix exploded in the air above them and a whirl of fire and water embraced them like a hurricane.

"That was completely incredible", mumbled Leo. "Right, Perce? Perce?"

The Latino chuckled as he looked down at the sleeping Sea Prince. The fire and the water around them was slowing down some, but it still looked completely incredible.

"For the love of the gods, what is happening here?!", exclaimed Annabeth.

Leo stared wide-eyed at the group of people emerging from the woods. The last sparks of fire fell down to die in the lake, waves washing over the shore to kiss the feet of the bystanders.

"What have you done with Percy, Valdez?", asked Clarisse dangerously.

"I'd say he knocked him out", snickered Nico.

"Our little brother got laid!", gasped Nyssa. "Jake, Jake come and see that!"

"Stay right there, I'll go and get my camera!", exclaimed Rachel and rushed off.

"Oh come on, guys", grunted Piper. "Give them some privacy for the post-orgasmic bliss."

"I'll bring your clothes to Cabin Three later", chuckled Jake as he arrived. "And congrats. You have to tell me how you managed to seduce our hero."

"Not that your brother needs to know seeing as he already has a boyfriend", glared Will next to his boyfriend."Bring Percy to bed. We'll give you the parental talk tomorrow. For now you're allowed to dwell in bliss."

Leo blushed and cradled the sleeping Sea Prince in his arms, slowly walking out of the lake.

"But you're not allowed to do it in our cabin!", called Nyssa after him with a fond smile. "I don't need our home burned down and flooded, you useless firebug!"

Leo blushed and stuck his tongue out, carrying his newly found lover through the woods to get to the back-door of Cabin Three. Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about a coming out...

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
